undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
What We Become/Issue 1
In the city of Ottawa, a lone car drives down the road. Amongst the landscape of this city is nothing but complete and utter destruction. Broken down cars, rotted corpses, blood and number of other things lay waste in the streets. On both sides of every street in the city, houses, buildings, warehouses etc., all are ravaged and looted. Some were even on fire. Nobody know's when it happened, a virus began spreading a few months ago causing the dead to rise and feed on the living. If you were bitten or scratched, it was all over for you and then you became one of them. It was about a month ago when the virus reached the level of a global epidemic and everything went to shit after. Civilization was literally destroyed, and anyone who managed to survive the early outbreak had to fight for survival in this new world. ''' '''The car continued down the road and passed by a few walking corpses, the sound of the car got their attention, but the biters were slow as hell and couldn't keep up. The car in question, rounded a corner and continued down a street lined with houses on both sides. The occupant of the vehicle was a man named Adam Greene, a man who had lost everything to the apocalypse. He was visiting his family with his pregnant girlfriend when his father had come down with a fever and became a biter. Eventually his father attacked and infected his mother and his girlfriend Heather. He was forced to put them down, it was one of the hardest things he had ever done and now he fought to live everyday. ''' '''Adam pulled up to a house at the end of the street to make sure he was far enough from the biters he passed earlier. As he turned off his car, he looked behind him in the backseats and sighed. He only had 3 cans of food left and he would surely starve if he didn't find anymore. He grabbed his axe and got out of the car. "Fuck.." He noticed a biter walking towards him from across the street. "Damn it!" He walked over and dispatched the biter with ease. It was really easy to kill one or a few, large groups of those things we're what you had to watch out for. He walked towards the house he had pulled up to and turned the doorknob. To his surprise, it opened. He walked and had his axe ready in case any biters we're still around. It was quite drafty inside the house and then he noticed a broken window across in the living room. He looked over to a small dining room table and saw a couple of dirty dinner plates. "I guess someone's been here recently..." He looked over to a wall where family pictures we're lined. A man who looked like he was in his 50's, a small boy who didn't look older then 7, a teenage girl who looked 17 and a woman who looked around 50 as well. Adam looked away, the pictures reminded him of what he could have had...a family, before the apocalypse ruined everything. "Don't move!" a voice said to Adam. He felt the cold nuzzle of a gun against the back of his head. Adam slightly turned to see the man and his two kids he had seen in the picture, but not the woman. The kids stood near the kitchen entrance beside the open door. The man eyed him suspiciously and then began to question him. "Who are you and what do you want?" He questioned in an angered tone. "Look, I'm not here to hurt you and your family, I'm just looking for some food" Adam said in a calm tone trying to calm the man down. "How do I know you won't try to hurt us?" The man questioned again. Adam didn't know how to answer this time. "AAGGHH!!!" The young boy screamed as a biter lunged at him from the open door. The man fumbled with his gun and dropped it by accident. "Fuck, fuck" "I got this" Adam said to the man. He lunged forward and stabbed the biter in the head. He then kicked it outside and shut the door. The boy was breathing heavily and panting before he ran into his fathers arms and began crying. The girl stared in shock. "T-thank you.." the man muttered to Adam. "Don't mention it" "Look I...I'm sorry for pointing the gun at you, it's just...trust isn't easy to come by these days, it's not just the dead you have to fear...I'm sorry" "Look, don't apologize. You were just trying to protect your family, I understand" "Thank you, I'm Kenneth Marsh by the way" the man said extending his hand. Adam shook it. "Adam Greene" "This here is Jack and Hayley" he motioned to his two kids. Adam waved at them. Hayley blushed. Jack smiled and waved them. "Thank you Mister Adam" Jack said. "No problem kiddo" "Your welcome to stay here, unless you got somewhere else to be" Kenneth said to Adam. "No...to be honest I have nowhere else to be. I think I'll stay a while" Adam replied. "I got some beds set up in the basement, it's safe down there" "Make's sense, so this is you're house?" Adam asked looking around at the pictures. "Yeah, as you can tell" Kenneth replied looking at the pictures. "Where's your wife?" "Gone" ' '"Oh..sorry I asked" "Don't worry about it, happened a month ago anyways" Adam and Kenneth headed down to the basement. Jack and Hayley followed along. 4 beds we're set up in one corner. In another corner was a shelf with stock piles of books and canned food. Later that night, Jack and Kenneth we're asleep. Adam found himself reading a book as Hayley approachs him. "Hey Adam..." "Oh..hey Hayley" Adam replies looking up from the book. "Listen I was thinking..." Hayley replies as she put her hand on him. "I know what your thinking Hayley, and the answers no" "Why? I've been so lonely lately..." "I don't think your father would approve..." "He doesn't have to know" "No" Adam walks away from Hayley and lies down on his bed and closes his eyes. He falls into a deep sleep and wonders what the next day will bring. 'Credits' *'Adam Greene' *'Kenneth Marsh' *'Jack Marsh' *'Hayley Marsh' ______________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Click Here to Read Issue #2 ' Category:Issues